


Mea culpa

by 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drama, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна боль может вытеснить другую. Главное — чтобы нашелся человек, способный это понять и наказать тебя. Ради твоего же блага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - сразу после событий серии 7х06 сериала Spooks/Призраки.  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

Миссис Митчелл бьется в истерике над телом своего сына.  
Рос ерошит волосы, чертыхается про себя и достает телефон — нужно позвонить в отдел, в полицию, в скорую. Ей приходится дважды повторить «официальную версию» произошедшего, прежде чем женщина из службы охраны вокзала перестает хлопать глазами, отводит взгляд от липкой густой лужи, расползающейся по полу кабины, и блокирует вызовы лифта. Лукас же просто замер в углу, сжимая поручни побелевшими пальцами и не сводя с мертвого мальчишки глаз.

Рос шагнула бы к нему, но чертовы судмедэксперты огораживают все лентой, от ярких залпов их фотовспышек рябит в глазах. Министр внутренних дел требует ее доклада, потом звонит Гарри, потом Малькольм… когда она, наконец, нажимает на «отбой» и поворачивается, его высокой худой фигуры уже нигде не видно.

Лукас появляется на пороге ее квартиры тем же вечером. Ощущение вины исходит от него волнами. Он редко приходит сам — обычно это означает что ему совсем плохо. Он раздевается резкими, дерганными движениями, путаясь в рукавах и едва справляясь с пуговицами на манжетах. И когда он, полностью обнаженный, становится на колени, глядя на скованную линию его плеч, на нарочитое, тщательно контролируемое движение которым он опускает руки вдоль тела, Рос понимает, что обычный тихий вечер у ее ног это не то, что ему сейчас нужно. Не то, что ему поможет. Ну что ж…  
— У тебя три минуты на душ и туалет, — говорит она Лукасу и идет за плетью.

Рос не часто приходится прибегать к порке, но если уж она берется за что-то, то делает это хорошо и при помощью качественных девайсов. Она взмахивает плетью на пробу, примериваясь к тому, как после значительного перерыва ощущается в ее ладони рукоять. Привычно пропускает сквозь пальцы хвосты, ощупывая их на предмет неровностей или выбившегося из плетения ремня, но девайс безупречен и стоит всех отданных за него денег.

Лукас на миг замирает в дверях гостиной, и, опустив голову еще ниже, шлепает к банкетке. Той вообще самое место где-нибудь в прихожей, но тяжелая кованая рама, мягкое кожаное сиденье и высота делают ее идеальным приспособлением для их нужд. Он опускается на колени, укладывается грудью на сиденье и сцепляет руки за спиной, обхватывая локти длинными пальцами. Рос молча ждет. Десять секунд, пятнадцать. Лукас поворачивает голову, прижимаясь щекой к сиденью: ресницы у него опущены, губы плотно сжаты. После Лушанки ему тяжело идти на открытую демонстрацию эмоций, и Рос ценит то, что каким бы накрученным и взвинченным он сейчас ни был, приказывать ему не приходится. Она легким прикосновением ерошит его мокрые волосы, заходит ему за спину и поднимает плеть.

Все просто: нужен простор для замаха, ритм и глазомер. Ни с тем ни с другим, ни с третьим проблем у Рос не наблюдается. Сначала она бьет не сильно, с большими паузами, покрывая светлую кожу его ягодиц ровными розовыми отметинами. Примериваясь, прислушиваясь: к себе, к нему. Разогревая. Потом приходит знакомое ощущение: плеть становится продолжением руки. Ритм ускоряется, Лукас дышит все чаще.  
К тому времени как она третий раз меняет руку, Лукас ловит воздух открытым ртом, из-под плотно зажмуренных век его катятся слезы, а пальцы, которыми он стискивает локти, сжимаются в такт ударам. Когда он начинает еле заметно «уходить» из-под хвостов, Рос решает — «пора», и протягивает удар по верхней части ляжек. Ресницы Лукаса распахиваются — она успевает заметить практически затопивший радужку зрачок — и зажмуриваются снова. После пятой протяжки, он захлебывается стоном, белые от напряжения пальцы дрожат. После девятой захват разжимается, но Рос перехватывает его руки, наклоняется к самому уху и спрашивает, поглаживая красную, воспаленную кожу его ягодиц хвостами плети:  
— Связать?  
Лукас вздрагивает всем телом, всхлипывает, но вместо ответа только раздвигает ноги, открывая ударам внутреннюю поверхность бедер и яйца.  
Ну что ж… Она ждет несколько секунд, пока он опустит руки и возьмется за кованые ножки банкетки, и вновь поднимает плеть.

Рос выверяет удары с филигранной точностью: ремни ложатся на ляжки, самые кончики хвостов больно жалят нежную, покрытую редкими светлыми волосками кожу на внутренней поверхности его бедер. Время от времени она останавливается, позволяя хвостам прогуляться меж его ягодиц, подцепляя рукоятью плети мошонку и Лукас начинает дышать короткими захлебывающимися стонами. Она щекочет — почти ласкает — пламенеющую кожу хвостами плети, а потом заходит сбоку и бьет, сверху вниз с коротким резким замахом, метя как раз по этой нежной ложбинке. Лукас беззвучно стонет, кусая губы, ожидаемо вскидывается, но Рос безжалостно прижимает его к сиденью коленом. Еще удар: чуть сильнее, чуть ниже, туда, где уже есть риск ссадить нежную кожу мошонки. Он едва не выворачивается из-под ее колена… «Едва» ли? Высокий, жилистый, с восьмилетним опытом выживания в русских тюрьмах — он вывернулся бы, если бы действительно этого захотел. Мышцы на его плечах бугрятся, волосы на висках и загривке мокры от пота, зад и ляжки пышут жаром — она чувствует даже сквозь плотную ткань джинс. Рос позволяет хвостам плети замереть между его ягодиц. Лукас отчаянно зажмуривается, прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами. Она отводит плеть: невысоко, так чтобы он ощущал пылающими ягодицами малейшее колебание воздуха от кожаных хвостов. Он дрожит: весь, с ног до головы. Рос замахивается: резким, рассекающим воздух движением и уже опуская руку, видит его огромный затопивший радужку зрачок, слышит задыхающееся:  
— Я виноват, Господи, я так виноват, — и успевает увести руку в сторону и задеть его совсем вскользь: больше ощутимо, чем больно. — Я должен был его уговорить. Я д-д-должен был… должен…

Рос откладывает плеть в сторону и, когда Лукас со всеми его шестью футами двумя дюймами роста, обессилено сползает с банкетки и утыкается головой ей в колени обхватывая тяжелой рукой за бедра, опускается на пол вместе с ним.

— Я не смог… — всхлипывает он, и Рос, кончиками пальцев подцепив край брошенного на диване пледа, укрывает его с головой: ей самой жарко, но когда уровень адреналина схлынет, его начнет знобить.  
Он сотрясается в беззвучных рыданиях, вжимаясь лицом ей в бедро.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — тихо говорит Рос ероша его волосы, — ш-ш-ш, ну что поделать — не всех получается спасти — такая работа…


End file.
